


sometimes you just might find, you get what you need

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers - movieverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene was tired and scared and lonely and she deserved this.  They both did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you just might find, you get what you need

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written femmeslash before, so if there's anything that doesn't work for you, please let me know. Title and cut text from "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones

It hurt, whenever Jolene thought about it. Her Linwood and her boys and...

 _Where's the ring?_

The pain was like glass twisting up her insides and making her crazy, her thoughts running in circles of fear and grief and doubt.

 _Where are they? Are they okay? Is Lin okay?_

There was never any doubt in Jolene's mind that Linwood was alive and whatever happened to those poor babies, he wasn't responsible for it. But now, everyone thought Pooch was dead and the only one who Jolene could talk about it with was Becca. The only one she had to hold her while she cried was Becca. And she was tired and scared and lonely and she deserved this. They both did.

Jolene gasped when she felt Becca gently suck on her nipple. The sensation went straight from her breast to her pussy. Jolene could feel herself start to soak through her panties. Becca moaned softly as she worked her way down, caressing and kissing Jolene's swollen belly. Jolene writhed in pleasure, heat spreading across her skin. She ran her fingers through Becca's hair, guiding her to where Jolene needed to be touched.

“Damn, Becca...” Jolene whispered softly. It had been so long since Pooch had been home, since anyone touched her. Jolene had never been so glad of the drunken agreement they'd made the first time they'd gone with Jensen to visit his sister. Pooch had admitted that he and Jensen had messed around a few times and Jolene admitted she couldn't stop staring at Becca's lips. They had added Jensen and his sister as the first entries on their 'exceptions' list that night and fell asleep giggling, so confident that they'd never use it.

Jolene cried out as she felt Becca's clever fingers dip quickly inside her and then start to swirl around her clit. Becca smiled and pushed herself up to kiss Jolene, sucking at her bottom lip. Jolene ran a hand up and down Becca's back, the other still buried in her hair. Jolene moaned as Becca's fingers picked up a rhythm, thrusting into Jolene a few times and then caressing her clit more. Jolene worked her leg between Becca's thighs and Becca ground down against Jolene in time with her fingers. Jolene could feel Becca's heat against her skin, another wave of pleasure sweeping over her.

Jolene knew Becca was hurting too, as much as she was trying to hide it and be strong for her daughter. The red eyes and the constant, nervous movement gave Becca away. It made Jolene feel just a little less fragile, to give back, to give someone something they needed, to be needed. And Jolene figured it was the same for Becca.

Jolene felt the pressure build up inside her, her breath coming in moans, the waves coming faster, her skin starting to tingle. Becca's fingers twisted around just perfectly and Jolene screamed, her head thrown back as her orgasm hit, her hands clutching Becca.

Jolene came back to herself with Becca peppering her face and chest with little kisses, whispering against her skin. Jolene smiled and pulled Becca's face back, kissing her languorously while she worked her hand between their bodies. She pressed the palm of her hand against Becca's clit and slowly thrust into Becca with her fingers. Becca whined against Jolene's mouth and thrust her hips down hard against Jolene's hand. Becca began to tremble all over with the effort of holding herself up and Jolene felt a surge of wetness when Becca came with a sob, half collapsing on Jolene and hiding her face in Jolene's shoulder.

Jolene kissed Becca on the temple and rubbed circles on her back, whispering against Becca's hair. “It's okay. I'm here. I got you. They're coming back.”


End file.
